


Boo! Surprise! Are You Shocked...?

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [17]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Jellywalkers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: so sad i couldn't tag roguefort :/ it would spoil the chapter. ALSO: I read all the comments, thank you for all the sweet comments and support! (i dunno how to repsond im dumb and shy hehehe)
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Boo! Surprise! Are You Shocked...?

" We aren't denying you're here..." Cherry Blossom said, her voice quivering." ... We're just doubting you're Princess Cookie."

" I- Um- I... I'm at a loss for words! Do you think I-I just resurrected??? I never died in the first place!" Princess argued. That absolute bastard, I couldn't help but smiling at her. Princess smiled back at me and winked, then went back to her sadder state. " Do I look like anyone BUT Princess Cookie? Of course not, I look just like her- Because I AM her."

" I dunno'-" Fire-Spirit said. " I haven't talked to Princess- er- YOU much in my time but you seem off..."

" Times are changing, and so. Am. I." Princess huffed, folding her arms and looking away. Heehee. Wonder what she's going to pull... At first, I kind of believed the whole "Chili Pepper you kidnapped me!" Which I did. BUT. I think she forgave me. Or at least I can pretend she did. " Anyways. I don't have enough time for this! I must go do... Ah... Hm... I dunno'! Just not be with a bunch of rude cookies!"

Princess started skipping back from where she came from, tripping on her skirt a bit. That's a nice touch she added. Seemed believable, too! I skipped after her, not saying a word to the others. Soon, I was right next to Princess. She smiled at me.

" Hello, love." She giggled.

" Hihi~! You having fun with this?" I giggle back. We stand still and she puts her finger over my mouth.

" Hush, you! They can still hear us!" She whispers. " I tell you, it's quite the difficult task to be this pink and fluffy! Not to mention, this dress is SO HEAVY. Say, I hate to be this chatty, but just a few fields away from this beach is Yogurca, I do hate to say it, but it's crawling with those nasty little Jellywalkers. Not a drop of fortune there. Even the prince has left!"

" Hm?" I grab her wrist lightly and move it away from my mouth. " You don't say? Figured, the citizens took their stuff and ran! Understandable too! I bet the air smells so sweet there, it's sickening. I hate how Jellywalkers smell of sweet."

" Yes, indeed! I had to cover my mouth with my polo just to breathe, it was awful! Are you and those other cookies heading through there?" She smiled. " I'd love to come along!"

" Yeah, I think Blossy is planning on getting her friend from a radio tower or somethin'." I sighed. The smiled. " When ya' gonna'... Y'know~?"

" Right about now, I think!" Princess leans over to look behind me. I turn around to see Angel Cookie, they looked a little bothered.

" Princess Cookie is dead... And cookies can't cheat death... Mostly..." Angel whimpered. They were slightly FROWNING. Which made me so un-comfy it's insane. " And Princess Cookie was not part of that 'mostly'..."

" That so? Well, let's see..." Princess giggled, patting Angel's head. " It's so hard to have fun doing this anymore... WELL! I GUESS IT'S TIME I STOP JOKING! Take the staff, Chili..."

Princess Cookie smiled at me, tossing her staff my way. Everyone was watching her. She started twirling around, and in the span of seconds, she took small balls out of her sleeve, throwing them on the ground. They bursted open with Red smoke that filled the air in seconds. We all started coughing, and our eyes teared up.

" I'm old-" Dr. Wasabi coughed. She seemed to be struggling more than us. But through the fog, I saw her grinning. Weird old lady..." I can't breathe this as well! Hee-He-AUGH-!"

As soon as the fog cleared I saw a face that was so welcoming. It filled me with so much joy I couldn't express it. It's the first time I've felt true relief in a while.

" Boo~!" Roguefort said, twirling around on one leg. They had a raggedy polo on and their normal teal slacks, with black scuffed dress shoes. They had their cape though! Not the normal get up, but I dig it! " As much as I'd LOVE to be a princess, tis'n't possible! I can pretend though!"

" Ah- What the Hell?" Beet gasped, she reached for her bow but immediately dropped it, hissing in pain. Gee, Fire-Spirit really DID burn her hand... " Who are you?! Where did Princess go?!"

" Oh! Let me show you..." Roguefort smirked and then swiped their cape over themselves, turning into Princess once more. Then they turned back. " See now? I was disguised! Not for any reason, just for fun!"

" That's so cool!" Roll Cake exclaimed. " Can you turn into someone else? Is that even possible..."

" Anyone and everyone! If I've met a cookie, I can be that cookie!" They giggled. " I won't reveal how though~!"

" Wah! Rogue!" I just over to them, picking them up by their waist. " I thought you were dead!!!"

" Haha!" They hugged me back. " Of course not dear, I may not be a strong as you, but I can dress up as Jellywalkers too!"

" Woah! That's a smart tactic!" I chuckled.

" Say, Chili, what happened to your hair? You loved it! Surely you didn't cut it..." They pet my head.

" Naw, that one right there shot it off with an arrow!" I pointed to Beet, who wasn't paying attention. " S' OK, not like I'm trying to look good for anything anyway!"

" You always look good, I'm jea-lous!" They pinched my cheek. " So, who are all these cookies? Some heroes trying to save the world?"

" Thanks! And- Pretty much, yeah. Cherry Blossom, the pink one; started collecting cookies that were still alive. And Fire-Spirit's gonna' hook us up with a meeting. A meeting with Millennial Tree!" I smiled.

" No promises!" Fire-Spirit shouted over, he was chasing Cream Puff around. He sure does like teasing people...

" Ooh! Fun! Seems like you guys got things under control." Roguefort jumped out my arms, kissing my cheek. " Hoo-rah?"

" Hoo-rah!" I shout. we both bump our chests together and yell 'Hoo-rah!', it's our way of a handshake! AND IT'S HELLA COOL!!! Suddenly Roguefort started walking into the cave, leading into Dragon's Valley. " Hey... Rogue, where are you going..?"

" Hm?" They turn around, smiling at me. " I'd love to stay, but I think I've already troubled you lot."

" What?! Roguefort!" I run over to them. " Listen, Dr. Wasabi almost killed a dude, and I'm freaking WANTED. I'm worth MONEY I'm so wanted!!! You didn't bother us at all- PLEASE STA-AY! I'm so lonely! Well, not really but-"

" I dunno' Chili..." They sighed, still smiling. " I'll stay here and think on it. How about that?"

" OK, I guess..."

**Author's Note:**

> so sad i couldn't tag roguefort :/ it would spoil the chapter. ALSO: I read all the comments, thank you for all the sweet comments and support! (i dunno how to repsond im dumb and shy hehehe)


End file.
